love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Muse
μ's (pronounced "Muse") is a school idol group in the Love Live! School idol project anime. They're the school idol group of Otonokizaka High School. The group consists of nine members and was initially formed with the purpose of preventing their school from closing. Songs All of μ's songs and albums can be found here. The songs they performed with and without full members in the anime, including the opening and ending songs, are: *Season 1 *#Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (OP) *#Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (ED) *#Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) *#Aishiteru Banzai! (Episode 1) *#START:DASH!! (Episode 2, 3, 13) *#Korekara no Someday (Episode 6) *#Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (Episode 8) *#Wonder zone (Episode 9) *#No brand girls (Episode 10) *OVA *#Music S.T.A.R.T!! *Season 2 *#Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (OP) *#Donna Toki mo Zutto (ED) *#Koremade no Love Live! (Episode 1) *#Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) *#Yume no Tobira (Episode 3) *#Love wing bell (Episode 5) *#Dancing stars on me! (Episode 6) *#Snow halation (Episode 9) *#KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (Episode 12) *#Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (Episode 12) *#Aishiteru Banzai! (Episode 13) *#Happy maker! (Episode 13) Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *In reality, the group name "μ's" was decided through a cellphone poll by fans, with voting taking place between October 30 - November 14, 2010. The nominated candidates were: **μ's **Otonokizaka Nonetto **Livestar! **Little Diamond **Otonokizaka Idol Club * In the anime, it is revealed that Nozomi decided the name of the group, naming it after the nine goddesses of music. ** Despite the meaning of the group's name, μ's have performed four times without all nine members present in the anime. For instance, μ's performed with only three members in S1 Episode 1 and S1 Episode 3, seven members in S1 Episode 6, and six members in S2 Episode 5. *Other polls also determined the names of the mini idol units: Printemps, BiBi, and lily white. *Based on cellphone polls, the member with the most votes would be given the center position of the next music video. For example, Nico was the center of because she won a poll. *Polls also determine the idols' hairstyles and costumes for the music video. Gallery Make Our Dreams Alive!.jpg Love_Live!_μ's_3.png Love_Live!_μ's_4.png Love_Live!_μ's.jpg First Love Live!.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi.jpg Rin Maki Hanayo.jpg Eri Nozomi Niko.jpg μ's.png Muse's Rankings.jpg Ep 13-Star.jpg Love Live! μ's 5.png Muse First LoveLive Box Illustration.jpg First LoveLive! Encore Video Illustration.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Love Live Snow Halation.jpg Snow halation Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2011.jpg Cheerleaders Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2011.jpg Muse LisAni Vol 10.1 Cover Illustration.jpg Cake Baking (Love Pair Pendant Wink Heart Tokuten).jpg Muse Mogyutto Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2012.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2012.jpg Best Album Best Live Illustration.jpg Muse BokuIma Illustration.jpg Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE - Back Cover.jpg Muse Season 1 Key Illustration.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag April 2014.jpg Muse Anime Season 2 Key Visual.jpg Muse Natsuiro Egao de 1 2 Jump Illustration.jpg Muse Mogyutto Love de Sekkin Chuu Illustration.jpg Wonderful Rush Illustration.jpg Music S.T.A.R.T!! Illustration.jpg New Year Love Live 2013.jpg Kanda Festival 2015 Poster.jpg Category:Groups Category:School Idol Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Characters